Pantheons
Pantheons are the names giving to groups of Deities from religions, fables, or lands all over the world. The Primordials More commonly known as The Elemental Spirits, The Primordials were the first and most powerful of all the world's Gods. Each representing the elements the world itself, they are considered to be the true eternals. Radalok The Destroyer God of Fire and God of all Dragonkin. First and most powerful entity ever created by Ana. Akasha The Devourer Goddess of Water and Ruler of all the seas. Former wife of The Destroyer before imprisoning him and claiming the world in his place. Solarius The Roar God of Light and God of the Sun. Also part of and leader of Sun Tribe Pantheon. Eladius The Frozen God of Ice and ruler of all the frozen peaks. Also part of Sun Tribe Pantheon. Vespira The Dread Goddess of Venom and of the Night. Teradar The Mountain God of Earth and King of the deserts. Ciela The Tempest Goddess of Wind and Queen of the heavens. Miya The Sky Goddess of Lightning, and Queen of the skies. Sister of Ciela. Gaiya The Beast Goddess of Nature and Goddess of The Wilds. Shadow The Mad God of Darkness and ruler of The Mad World. Prime God of the Darkwalker Pack. Sarai Pantheon The Gods of the Sarai Empire have been around since ancient, pre-recorded times. Teredar The God and Primordial of Earth, Teredar created the Sarai Pantheon before his eternal slumber to guide and protect his land and people. He is the prime deity of the Sarai Empire. Deos God of Might and the Heavens. Leader of Sarai Pantheon. Anebru God of the Dead and ruler of The Underworld. Rak God of War and Honor. Balatess Goddess of Protection and Love. Kahran God of Life. Obrisa Goddess of Destruction. Sworn enemy of Deos. Neravu Goddess of Rain and Harvest. Sun Tribe Pantheon The Sun Tribe have many Gods, each who have their own sect of priests and worshipers across the great Werecat Empire. However, their Pantheon is made up of their most important deities. Solarius God of the Sun and leader of Sun Tribe Pantheon. The most important and loved deity in Sun Tribe faith. Eladius God of the Underworld and Winter. Enemy and feared by of all those who praise Solarius. Sivos Goddess of the Heavens, consort to Solarius. Sivas Goddess of Fertility, sister of Sivos. Luna Goddess of the Moon, mortal enemy of all Sun Tribe. Also a major and prime deity in many Werewolf faiths. Leviathus The Blood God, one of the most feared figures in Sun Tribe faith and leader of the Blood Gods. Real name was Malakai, and was the first and God of all Vampyres. Kaisa Goddess of the Rain. Jericho Jarakos was the most evil and feared of all Sun Tribe deities. He was the God of Death and Decay, and enemy of all that lived. He was slain by Solarius eons ago, but his powers and will were later ressurected when Jericho Muertari fulfilled an ancient prophecy, and ascended to Godhood as the new God of Decay. Darkwalker Pantheon The mysterious and wicked Darkwalkers of The Fjord worship some of the darkest deities ever known. Shadow God of Shadows and The Bringer of Eternal Darkness. Prime figure in Darkwalker faith and their herald. Lilith Goddess of Darkness and Queen of Madness. Seen as their creator, their mother, and the creator of the sacred realm of Darkness. Umbra Den Mother and Great Dark Mother. As the grandmother of their prime deity Darkwalkers hold Umbra in the highest respect and honor. Luna Goddess of The Moon. First of the Greatwolves, and as such the progenitor and creator of all Werewolves. It should be noted that while Luna is not a member of the Elemental Primordials, she is as old and powerful as them. The reason she is excluded from that pantheon is because she has no respective Elemental line connected to her. Category:Faction Category:Deity